Charmed Forever
by OUAKaitlynn
Summary: the charmed ones kids growing up, the complications of being a charmed ones son/daughter, dealing with your niece's meltdowns over her deceased parents. p.s. I wrote this when I was twelve
1. character description

Bella/Sassytard/Bells/Sissy/Princess (Isabella) Paige Trudeau: is a fun, sassy six year old whose attitude sometimes gets her in trouble. Her favorite color is any shade of purple. Bella is ten minutes younger than Annie is a triplet and doesn't know it, but he was a boy, so her mom gave him up because since she didn't keep her other three boys it wouldn't feel right to keep him. Her mom named him, Cayden Victor Samuel Halliwell. She is spunky, energetic and loves to sing, her favorite toy is American girl dolls which includes the American girl doll store. And has separation anxiety ever since her parents died, because she is afraid that her aunts and uncles with die too. After she starts to get close to her aunts and uncles, she realizes that no demon could ever take them from her and her separation anxiety fades away. But then when her Aunt Melinda and Aunt Melissa die her separation anxiety comes back. She used to have emotional meltdowns when she was little, after her parents died. It only occurred when one her aunts or uncle left the house, but after she realized they always came back, it faded away. After two of her aunts die, her emotional meltdowns come back and this time they are more extravagant, which includes sometimes running away. She talks like a little kid and pretends she has a speech problem, but she doesn't. She loves to sing, but prefers to sing alone, although she occasionally will sing with Annie. Powers: twin telepathy, telekinesis, twin transportation, empathy, levitation and fire shoots out of hands when angry.

Annie/Wildtard (Annabelle) Kristina Trudeau: is Bella's twin, who never knew her parents despite that she is a funny six year old that is always pleasant to be around. Annie is ten minutes older than Bella is, which she thought that she was ten minutes older because their was difficulties when Bella was being born, but the real reason is because that are triplets and Cayden is in the middle. She loves American girl dolls with a passion, but doesn't tell many people because she is afraid they will make fun of her. She also has a wild side that sometimes tends to run loose, just like Aunt Becca. She is also energetic, she also loves life and loves being alive and loves to sing, but not alone and her sister Bella prefers to sing alone. She is slowly becoming less shy about singing in public and just at home. She is only shy about singing because she is afraid no one will like her voice, but now she is starting to not care what other people think. She is afraid no one will like her voice because she thinks that she has a bad voice, but she is actually better than she gives herself credit for. If you have ever heard her sing, you will agree that she sounds like an angel, only she doesn't think so. The reason that she and Bella never knew about each other is because when they were just a few months old a demon that attacked the sisters saw Annie and kidnapped her, the demons also tried to kidnap Bella, but Prue got to Bella faster. And since she wasn't expecting them to kidnap her twins or at least attempt to the demons were able to get away with Annie. Her mom looked for her by casting spells to bring her back, scrying for her and asking her whitelighter and brother-in-law, Nick to sense her which didn't work since Annie's powers weren't very strong at the time and Prue even asked Nick to orb her all over the world to find her, but they only orbed to the places that demons like to hide and all they found was nothing, just emptiness. Powers: Twin telepathy, premonition, twin transportation, projection, psychic reflection, pyrokinesis and astral premonition.

Wyatt/Wy/Funnytard Matthew Halliwell: is a funny three year old who always knows how to make us laugh, he loves just having fun and having books read to him even though he can read because he is smart for his age. He loves to color, but his all – time favorite thing to do is play Candyland and Chutes and Ladders. He loves orbing all over the world, including orbing his baby brother all over the world,which scares his parents half to death. He loves using his powers to drive his family crazy, including his parents. Ever since his mom died and their dad is too busy to take care of them, plus he thinks they are dead because he and his brother are always hiding from demons who want to turn them evil. Sometimes it stinks being the son of a whitelighter and one of the charmed ones or so he and his brother, Max think. Powers: Orbing, controller of the excalibur, orb shield, projection, healing, sensing and hovering.

Christopher/Chris Perry Halliwell: is a one year old that is always smiling and laughing and mostly playing. His cute and adorable charm will get him out of trouble when he is older. He is learning to use his powers and control them, but his big brother, Wyatt isn't being a very good example for him. Powers: Orbing, hovering, healing, sensing and telekinesis.

Sarbear (Sarah) Lee Trudeau: is a well – behaved eleven year old who loves to clean and cook, we call her Aunt Melinda's little helper. She is extremely nice to everyone and occasionally ignores her younger sister Bella and her two little cousins unintentionally. Ever since they found Annie, she is learning to cope with the idea that she now has two little sisters. She is getting married on her 18th birthday to Billy Hartman. Doesn't like to use her powers ever since her mom died so she suppresses them, and acts like she is not a daughter of the oldest charmed one and a witch. She has done this ever since her mom died, since she has the same powers as her mom, the same powers that got her mom killed. And since that day she hasn't really trusted in her powers. Powers: Telekinesis and astral project. Yes, she has her mom's powers.

Aunt Piper/Pipa/Superiortard Halliwell: She is super mom and super aunt, and does all the cooking and cleaning with the help of some special little helpers, mostly the help comes with the cooking and baking. She can be a stick in the mud and no one's favorite, but we all love her. She does have a mothering touch being a mother herself and is very kind and sweet. Bella is the one that clings to her for help that usually a mother will give, because she is as close to a mom to Bella as her real mom. Powers include molecular immobilization, molecular acceleration and molecular combustion.

Aunt Paige/Paigy/Fixittard Halliwell: She is independent in terms of the power of three, she likes to think she can manage her charmed duties without her sisters. She is always there for us, and has a wild side that tends to run loose. She doesn't sit around and tell people what she wants to do and be, she gets out into the world and tries to make it happen. If she thinks she did something that caused pain or sadness to someone no matter who it is, she tries to fix it, so her tard nickname is Fixittard. Powers include orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, hovering, glamoring, photokinesis and orb shield.

Quinn Brigetta Halliwell: She is the daughter of Paige and Richard, who is seven years old. She is nice and caring and fun-loving. She always tries to get to the bottom of what is bothering someone and tries to make them feel better or make them laugh. She has a great personality and is very funny. She loves life and is so happy to be alive. powers: orbing, healing, telekinesis and conjuration.

Aunt Phoebe/Phee/Pheebs Halliwell: She never judges, always listens and is so patient and slow to speak. She doesn't get angry fast and she always understands. She always seems to know what you are feeling, partly because she is an empath. She inspires us to fulfill our dreams and she is great at giving advice. Powers include premonition, levitation, empathy and psychic reflection.

Uncle Leo/Uncletard/Daddytard(Wyatt and Chris, his sons) Wyatt: he is very warm - hearted and has such a way with words it is like we are being healed, which sometimes he does. He is also great at giving advice. He feels guilty, because he is so busy being an elder that he isn't really around a lot. Not just for his wife, but for his sons and nieces. He also feels guilty because ten years ago his brother was murdered and he feels like there was something he could have done to prevent it, but it was destiny. Powers include orbing, healing, sensing and hovering.

Bren (Brendon) Walsh and Bre (Brenna) Walsh: Bella's twin friends from school, they are both really nice but she gets along better with Brendon. Don't tell her Aunts and Uncle they would kill her.


	2. Seeing mommy

(Paige is singing a song, in her room that she wrote and sang for Bella when Bella was a baby)

Paige: (singing) Her early morning attitude

have to drag her out of bed

Only frosted flakes will do

She gets that from Prue

Her long legs and curly hair

The way the sun makes her eyes sparkle

Sing and sing never miss a note

Yeah she gets that from Prue

She gets that from Prue

Bella: That's beautiful, you have an amazing voice.

Paige: Thanks. I wrote it about you and Prue.

(Then Piper yells from the kitchen)

Piper: BREAKFAST!

Paige/ Bella: OK COMING!

(Downstairs in the kitchen)

Bella/Paige: What's for breakfast?

Piper: Food

Bella: Not funny

Piper: Fine, pancakes.

Paige/Bella: Yum, my favorite

Phoebe: Ok that's freaky.

Piper: They have been doing it all morning.

Leo: Where's Sarah and Quinn?

Paige: Sarah's in bed resting because she's sick, and Quinn is at her dad's house.

Leo: Oh, did you take Sarah's temperature?

Paige: No, I couldn't find the thermometer.

Leo: (to Paige) Alright. (to Bella) The school bus is here, now off to school.

Bella: Ok bye everyone

Everyone: Bye Bella

(At school)

Brendon/ Brenna: Hey Bella, where's Sarah and Quinn

Bella: Sarah's sick and Quinn is with her daddy. He drops her off at school.

Brendon: Oh, tell Sarah to get well soon.

Brenna: Yeah what he said.

Bella: Ok

Bully: Hey stupid, give me your lunch

Bella: Never, now go away and leave my sight and take with you your meanness. (the bully goes poof)

(Once school ended and Bella and Quinn walk in the door)

Bella: Hey, I'm home!

Quinn: Me too. Is my mommy home?

Phoebe: Hey Bella! Hey Quinn! No, sorry Quinn your mom is still at work. So how was school?

Quinn: Good. I'm going to go start on my homework.

Phoebe: Ok, Quinn. Bella, how was school?

Bella: Good (whispers) Some kid disappeared

Phoebe: What? You are going to have to speak up.

Bella: GOOD!

Phoebe: No, the part after it.

Bella: Oh! (a little louder than a whisper) Some kid disappeared (tries to run away)

Phoebe: (grabs the back of Bella's shirt) What happened?

Bella: He was bullying me so I said a little rhyme and he went poof.

Phoebe: Ok, go start your homework. I have to talk to your Aunt Piper.

Bella: Ok (Bella goes upstairs and peaks her head in on Sarah) Sarah, Brennan and Brenna said to get well soon.

(Meanwhile downstairs)

Phoebe: (to Piper) Uh, Piper, you might want to come here.

Piper: What is it?

Phoebe: I think Bella might be coming into her powers, just like Sarah five years ago.

Piper: Ok what do we do?

Phoebe: Same thing we did last time. If you are wondering how I know it is because she said her first spell today and didn't realize it.

Piper: Just tell her not to say any rhymes.

Phoebe: Ok

(Upstairs Phoebe knock on Bella's door, then she opens the door and walks in)

Phoebe: Bella can I talk to you?

Bella: Sure Auntie Phee, what about?

Phoebe: Until me or another one of your aunts, Uncle Leo or Uncle Richard tells you to I don't want you to say any rhymes. Don't ask why because it is complicated.

Bella: Ok, I promise I won't say any rhymes

(1 hour after Phoebe talked to Bella)

Piper: DINNER!

Everyone: OK!

(At the dinner table)

Bella: (eats half of her food then moves the rest around with her fork for a minute or two) Uncle Leo, may I be excused?

Leo: Sure, put your plate in the sink.

Bella: Ok thanks (Puts her plate in the sink and starts walking up the stairs)

Piper: I'll go check on her

(Upstairs in Bella's room, Bella is listens to music and crying. A few minutes later, Piper walks in a sits next to Bella)

Piper: Bella what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Bella: A song came on that mom used to sing to me and it reminded me of how much I miss her.

Piper: It's ok let it out. We all miss her sweetie, but you still have family.

Bella: Ok I'm really tired, I'm going go to bed.

Piper: Ok (to everyone) She's asleep now ok.

Everyone: Ok it is getting late, let's all go to bed.

(The next day when the kids are still asleep)

Paige: Hey Nick, do you think it would be ok if we summoned mom. I mean Prue. Sorry I forgot the kids weren't here.

Leo: I don't see why not.

Paige: Great you get the kids up, I mean Bella and Sarah. I will start the séance.

Leo: Ok

( in the attic)

Leo: Ok the kids are up.

Paige: And I am ready.

(Paige summons Prue with the spell to summon a spirit from the book of shadows)

Ghost Prue: Hey you summoned me.

Paige/Leo: Yeah you need to talk to your kids; well actually they need to talk to you.

(when Prue's kids walk in the attic)

Bella/ Sarah: Mommy!

(Ghost Prue steps out of the candle realm to hug them.)

Ghost Prue: My darlings you have grown up so much

Bella: Mommy, I've missed you so much. I knew you would come back.

Paige: (whispers to Leo) This is all my fault. I didn't know she didn't fully understand that Prue can never fully be here again. We have to end this now.

Leo: (whispers to Paige) Ok (to Prue) Ok you have to go right now.(points at his watch and gives her a look to tell her don't object)

Ghost Prue: Oh well would you look at the time, I have to go.

Bella/Sarah: But you just got here.

Ghost Prue: I will visit again soon, my darlings. (And she disappears)

Bella: This is all your fault, I HATE YOU.

(Leo is hurt and his heart feels like it is breaking, while Paige is just shocked about what Bella said)

Paige: I'll go talk to her. (Knocks on Bella's door)

Bella: Go away, I don't want to talk.

Paige: Sweetie its Aunt Paige

Bella: I'd rather talk to Auntie Phee, because nobody likes you and you're a big troublemaker.

Paige: (whispers to herself) Ok I'm going let that slide because I know she's hurting. (To Bella) Ok I'll get Aunt Phoebe. (Shouts) PHOEBE!

Phoebe: YEAH!

Paige: YOU NEED TO TALK TO BELLA!

Phoebe: OK!

(Back in the attic, Piper walks in the attic and notices that Leo looks hurt)

Piper: Leo, what happened?

Leo: Not much, we, as in Paige and I decided to have a séance and when I said it was time for Prue to leave, Bella was mad, she shouted "I hate you" at me and ran away to her room. Paige is talking to her now.

(Paige walks in the attic)

Leo: I thought you were talking to Bella.

Paige: Phoebe is; she shunned me. I have never seen her so hurt; it just hurts me to see her like this. She told me I am a big troublemaker and nobody likes me.

Piper: She has a right to be hurt, she misses Prue.

(In Bella's room)

Phoebe: Why did you tell Uncle Leo you hate him?

Bella: He made mom leave, after they summoned her.

Phoebe: Oh, well when Aunt Paige tried to talk to you why were you so mean to her. She was only trying to help.

Bella: I don't know. I guess I was just mad. I'll go say sorry.

Phoebe: Ok sounds good.

(Bella walks up to the attic)

Bella: I'm sowry Uncle Leo. I'm sowry Aunt Paigy

Paige/Leo: It's ok. We forgive you.

Piper: I don't mean to interrupt this nice moment, but breakfast is waiting on the counter and if we wait any longer to eat the food will be cold.

Phoebe: Ok let's go eat breakfast

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if it is not very good but I wrote this when I was ten<p>

I hope you enjoy

Please comment. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. Bella's powers

(At the table while the kids and the adults are eating breakfast and Piper is feeding Chris who is a year old.)

Quinn: Hey, Sarah are you feeling better?

Sarah: Yeah, a little

Bella: That's good.

(The earth shakes and Phoebe comes running down the stairs)

Phoebe: What was that?

Leo: An earthquake.

Phoebe: Check the basement.

Paige: For what?

Piper: For the Boggyman or as Phoebe called it the Woggyman.

Phoebe: Ok I was five.

Piper: Oh so that's why you have been in the basement ever since.

Wyatt: Mommy, I'm done

Piper: Ok kids, if you are finished eating, you can wash up and go play.

Sarah/Bella/Quinn/Wyatt: Ok

(While Sarah, Quinn, Bella and Wyatt were playing they saw a fifth shadow)

Sarah: (protective tone) Who goes there?

Woggyman: It is I, the Woggyman.

Bella/Quinn: (yells) Auntie Phee!

Phoebe: What's wrong? Oh my goodness there's a sixth shadow

Wyatt: Yeah and it talks.

Quinn: It's the Woggyman, it said so.

Phoebe: (yells) Piper, you might want to come here!

Piper: (yells) Okay!

Woggyman: I want Phoebe.

Bella: Why does it want you, Auntie Phee?

Phoebe: Because the house is on a spiritual Nexus and I was the only one born in the house so I can be swayed either way, meaning good or bad.

(The Woggyman goes into Phoebe)

Sarah: Aunt Phoebe!

(Piper walks in)

Piper: Phoebe, remember the rhyme from gram's story. I know you can fight this, you are stronger than him.

Phoebe/Woggyman: (semi deep voice) No I am not.

Piper: Yes you are. Now the rhyme, you know it better than anyone.

Bella: My mommy told me and Sarah that story. I can help.

Piper: Then what are you waiting for, say the spell.

Bella: I am light; I am one too strong to fight

Phoebe: Return to dark where shadows dwell

Bella: You cannot have this Halliwell

Phoebe: Go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night. ( The Woogyman goes back into the basement)

Wyatt: Good job, Bewwa.

Quinn: That was so awesome

Piper: Yeah, great teamwork. Bella, your powers are really growing.

Bella: I know isn't it great?

Phoebe: It's wonderful. I think it is time to starting training you to control your power.

Bella: Cool, I can't wait

Sarah: You'll love it. It's awesome learning how to control your powers

Bella: It sounds fun

Phoebe: You know what one of the bad things about being born in the house is?

Bella/Quinn: What?

Phoebe: Being able to be swayed good or evil.

(Paige walks in the room)

Paige: What happened in here?

Phoebe: Oh the usually. I got possessed by the Woogyman and Bella helped me say the spell to contain him.

Paige: She did?

Piper: Yes, she did. I'm going to go fix lunch.

Paige/Phoebe: Do you need help?

Piper: Sure Paige you can help me? As for you Phoebe why don't you stay and entertain the kids as long as you stay as far away from the basement as possible.

Paige/Phoebe: Roger that.

Piper: Ok, this is not the police diaries.

(Piper and Paige walk down to the kitchen to fix lunch and Bella, Sarah, Wyatt, and Quinn, while Phoebe is playing/ hanging out with them. )

Wyatt: Auntie Phee, what we gonna do?

Phoebe: Anything you want.

Wyatt: Demon game

Bella/Quinn: Dress up

Sarah: Barbie

Phoebe: Ok, how about we play a demon and witch game?

Bella/Sarah/Quinn/Wyatt: Ok

(They proceeded upstairs to the attic to play demon and witch, while Piper and Paige were cooking lunches)

Piper: Paige, can you hand me the bread, please?

Paige: Sure, here.

Piper: Thanks. (Spreads jelly and peanut butter on the bread)

Paige: Should I tell the kids and Melissa lunch will be ready in 5 minutes?

Piper: Sure and find Leo. He is with Chris, okay?

Paige: Okay

(She walks upstairs to tell Phoebe and the kids lunch will be ready in 5 minutes)

Paige: Lunch will be ready in five minutes.

Phoebe: (jumps and says in a stern tone) Paige, don't do that

Paige: Don't do what?

Phoebe: Scare me.

Paige: Ok

(Paige leaves to find Leo)

Paige: Leo (No answer) Marco

Bella: Polo

Paige: Not you silly, Leo

Bella: Oh

Paige: Leo! Leo! (sternly) Leonardo Wyatt!

Leo: (orbs next to Paige, while he is holding Chris) Hey, what was that for?

Paige: You weren't answering.

Leo: Well you found me.

Paige: I see you have Chris.

Leo: Of course, I was showing him the view from the bridge

Paige: Piper is going to kill you, for taking her son on top of the bridge

Leo: Please don't tell her

Paige: Ok.

(Paige and Leo walk in the kitchen for lunch)

Paige: I found Leo.

Leo: Is lunch ready?

Piper: Almost

(Phoebe, Bella, Quinn, Sarah and Wyatt come running down the stairs)

Sarah/Quinn: What's for lunch?

Paige: Peanut butter and jelly. (Bella and Quinn made disgusted faces)

Piper: Don't worry Bella and Quinn, I made grilled cheese for you two

Bella: Yay. I mean thanks, Auntie Pipa

Quinn: Thanks Aunt Piper

(After lunch was over)

Phoebe: I have to go Christmas shopping. Anyone else need to go Christmas shopping?

Piper: I don't, so I will stay home and watch the kids.

Paige: I guess I will go.

Leo: Ok, then I'll stay too

(Once Phoebe and Paige left taking Wyatt and Chris with them)

Leo: Ok so what should we do want to do?

Quinn: (looks around) Where did Sarah go?

Piper: Shoot.

Bella: Bang

Leo: You are your father's daughter. Now can you please help me find Sarah?

Quinn/Bella: Where did that door come from? (Points at the door on the landing)

Piper: Stay here, while your uncle and I check it out.

Bella/Quinn: Ok

(Piper and Leo go in the door)

Bella: Quinn, come on let's follow them.

Quinn: We have to stay here

Bella: Well I'm going in.

(Bella walks in the door her aunt and uncle went in and Quinn follows in an effort to bring Bella back to the manor)

Piper: (Talking to herself) This place is like a magic school

Strange man: That's exactly what this place is.

Piper: Who are you?

Strange man: I am the founder of this school. My name is...

Leo: Gideon, he's an elder and he was also my mentor when I was a young white lighter

Piper: Ok did some girl come in here about 5'0 feet tall and has dark brown hair and has grey eyes. Her name is Sarah and she is eleven years old.

Gideon: Sure she is right over there. (points to behind the lady)

Piper: Oh thank goodness. (Walks over to Sarah) Sarah Lee Halliwell, I have been worried sick.

Sarah: Sorry had to find out where the door led to, and this place is perfectly safe.

Piper: Ok that's good, but don't come here without my permission.

Sarah: Ok, but now you will have to talk to Bella and Quinn about that. They are right behind you.

Piper: (Stern voice) Isabella Paige Halliwell and Quinn Brigetta Halliwell, how much did you hear?

Bella/Quinn: All of it.

Piper: Same rules apply to the two of you, okay?

Bella: Okay Auntie Pipa, I promise I will ask first.

Quinn: Yeah, me too

Piper: Good, now let's get out of here.

Bella: Which way?

Quinn: Follow me, I can sense the way home.

Piper: Ok lead the way

(Back at the manor)

Piper: Your aunts should be home soon, so do you want to help me with dinner.

Bella/Quinn/Sarah: Sure.

Piper: Ok.

Sarah: Wait where's Wyatt and Chris?

Piper: I put them down for a nap.

Sarah: Ok.

(Once they finished with dinner and set the table Paige and Phoebe walk in the manor)

Bella: Auntie Phee! (Jumps into her arms) I missed you

Phoebe: (catches Isabella) Oh hey Bells I missed you.

Piper: (sternly) Isabella, get off of Phoebe.

Phoebe: Its ok I don't mind.

Piper: No it isn't. I'm trying to teach her to control her separation anxiety.

Phoebe: Ok Bella, please get off.

Piper: Dinner!

Paige: (looking at Bella) Ok did someone forget about me?

Bella: Auntie Paige

Piper: DINNER!

Everyone: COMING!

Piper: Oh Leo can you wake up the boys.

Leo: Sure Honey.

(Once they got everyone at the table and finished dinner they watched a movie)

Phoebe: Ok kids pick a movie.

Bella: The Grinch who stole Christmas.

Sarah: We watch that every year around Christmas

Quinn: Of course we do, it's a tradition.

(Once the movie was over everyone went to sleep)


	4. A twin for Christmas

Cindy Heart: is Sarah's eighteen year old friend.

Phoebe Clover: is Sarah's sixteen year old friend.

Billy Victor Hartman: is Sarah's boyfriend, don't tell her Aunts and Uncle about him they would kill her because she is not allowed to date. Married to Sarah Lee Trudeau-Hartman

Vicky (Victoria) Clover:(mentioned only) is Bella, Max and Joe's babysitter, who is fun and loves kids. She is twenty-one years old and younger sister is Phoebe Clover, Sarah's friend.

* * *

><p>(The next morning)<p>

Bella: How many days until Christmas, Auntie Phee?

Phoebe: Three more days, Angel.

Bella: Ugh it seems like it is taking forever.

Phoebe: Why don't we sing hula hoop by the chipmunks?

Bella: Ok, I'll start.

Phoebe: Ready then.

Bella: (singing) Christmas, Christmas time is near

Phoebe: (singing) Time for toys and time for cheer

Phoebe/Bella: (singing) We've been good, but we can't last, Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast. Want a plane that loops the loop,

Bella: (singing) Me, I want a Hula-Hoop

Phoebe/Bella: (singing) We can hardly stand the wait, Please Christmas don't be late.

(Leo peaks around the corner and says Dave's part)

Leo: Ok, Fellas, Get Ready. That was very good Simon.

Phoebe: Naturally!

Leo: Very Good Theodore

Bella: He He He He

Leo: Uh Alvin, You were a little flat so, watch it, Alvin… Alvin?... ALVIN!

Phoebe: OKAY!

Bella/Melissa: (singing) Want a plane that loops the loop

Bella: (singing) I still want a Hula-Hoop

Phoebe: (singing) We can hardly stand the wait, Please Christmas don't be late. We can hardly stand the wait, Please Christmas don't be late.

(Christmas Day)

Bella/Quinn: (yells) Wyatt, Chris, Sarah, Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Leo wake up. Wake up its time to open presents.

Paige: Alright were up

Piper: First we have to eat breakfast and find my husband

Bella: Where's Uncle Leo?

Aunt Becca: We don't know

(Leo orbs in and Bella runs to him. He picks her up)

Bella: Uncle Leo

Leo: Hey munchkin. Alright guys you can open presents without me. I have a charge that needs me.

Bella: But it's Christmas

Leo: I know munchkin (puts Bella down and orbs out)

(After they open presents)

Bella: Hey Auntie Phee, can I tell you something?

Phoebe: What is it?

Bella: I can feel some else's pain

Phoebe: Well that can only mean two things. Either you have a twin or you are an empath.

Bella: I can't feel everyone's pain. Just one person and it feels like we are connected.

Phoebe: Well then you probably have a twin. Can you locate her?

Bella: I can scry for her because she is a witch too

Phoebe: Ok (To Piper and Paige) I'll be in the attic with Bella

(Attic Scene, the crystal flies across the room to the globe)

Bella: I guess our map wasn't big enough

Phoebe: Your sister is in Africa! (To Leo) LEO COME HERE PLEASE!

Leo: (he orbs into the attic) What do you need?

Phoebe: We need you to orb us to Africa

Leo: Why?

Phoebe: We think Bella has a twin and when we scried the crystal landed on Africa.

Leo: I will not orb you to Africa, it might be a demon. Annabelle was kidnapped six years ago.

Bella: So I do have a twin?

Leo: Yes, but she might be dead by now. She was kidnapped by a demon six years ago

Bella: I don't think she's dead. I think she needs our help

Leo: But you don't know for sure so I won't orb you to Africa

Phoebe: Fine don't help us. Just leave, we don't need you.

(Leo orbs out)

Bella: Auntie Paige (Paige orbs into the attic)

Paige: What?

Bella: You need to orb us to Africa

Paige: Why?

Phoebe: We believe that Bella's twin, Annabelle is there.

Paige: Ok sure

Phoebe: Ok well let's go save your sister, Bella. (looks at Paige) Thank sis

Paige: No problem

(In Africa)

Phoebe: Ok so can you feel her pain

Bella: Yeah

Phoebe: Do you know how to find her?

Bella: No not really

Phoebe: Well, focus on finding her, some twins have what's called twin telepathy and since you are a witch I think you two might have it.

Bella: Ok (closes her eyes and focuses on her sister's pain) that direction (Points in the direction)

Paige: Ok

(1 hour later of walking)

Aunt Melissa: Are you sure it is this direction?

Bella: (Sees a girl that looks like her and smiles) Yes

(They grab the girl and while they are running ask her how old she is and what her name is)

Bella: How old are you?

Mystery girl: six years old

Bella: What's your name?

Mystery girl: Annabelle but I prefer Annie

Bella: Mine is Isabella but I prefer Bella, and this is Aunt Phoebe but I call her Auntie Phee and you can too if you want.

Phoebe: Ok Annie don't be scared. Leo… Leo… (Stern voice) Leonardo, get your butt her now!

(Leo orbs in)

Leo: How did you get here and who is she?

Phoebe: How we got here is top secret, and she is Annie, Bella's twin.

Leo: Ok (he orbs them back home)

(At the manor, in the kitchen with Piper and Leo)

Leo: Guess what, Piper? Phoebe and Bella went to Africa and found Bella's twin sister.

Piper: Annabelle?

Leo: She goes by Annie

Annie: (walks in the kitchen with Bella) Hello what is going on here?

Piper: We're witches and so are you?

Bella: But not Uncle Leo he's a white lighter, which is basically a guardian angel for witches

Annie: You people are crazy

Bella: No we are not

Annie: (unsure) Ok

Bella: Auntie Pipa, you watch Annie, I need to talk to Auntie Paige (Little pause) Alone, huh.

(Everybody clears out)

Bella: Auntie Paige

(Paige orbs into the kitchen)

Paige: Yes

Bella: Can we hold a séance for Annie

Paige: Who's Annie?

Bella: My twin, I want mommy to explain to her that she actually is a witch

Paige: Ok

Bella: Thanks Auntie Paige

(In the Attic)

Paige: I will prepare the candles and lite them. You go get Annie

Bella: Ok (Walks out of the attic) Annie… Annie…Annabelle

Annie: What?

Bella: I need you in the attic

(They both walk in the attic and Prue sees Annie)

Ghost Prue: Annabelle (Walks out of candle realm to hug her daughter)

Annie: Mommy?

Bella: (Whispers in Annie's ear) Yes

Annie: Mommy!

Prue: (smiles) I haven't seen you since you were in diapers

Annie: Yuck!

Prue: (laughs) I know

(30 minutes after Prue left)

Piper: Lunch is ready!

(Everyone races down the stairs)

Bella: I'm starving

Annie: In Africa I only got one meal a day for working all day

Bella: I'm hungry

Annie: I'm starving

Phoebe/Paige: I'm hungry

Bella: What's for lunch?

Piper: Crackers with cream cheese and lox

Annie/Bella: What's lox?

Aunt Melinda: Lox is smoked salmon.

Bella: Yummy!

(After lunch all the kids are playing together accept Sarah, who wants to go shopping with her friends and Chris, who is taking a nap.)

Bella/Quinn: Sarah please play with us?

Sarah: No. Aunt Piper, can I go to the mall with my friends?

Aunt Melinda: No, today is Christmas. It's family day

Sarah: May I please go to the mall with my friends?

Aunt Melinda: The answer is still no, Sarah.

Sarah: Fine

(Walks over to where her sisters and cousins are playing)

Sarah: Alright you little brats, what should it be?

Wyatt: Mommy, Sarah called us little brats.

Aunt Melinda: (Stern voice) Sarah Lee Trudeau

Sarah: Yes?

Aunt Melinda: Fine you can go to the mall with your friends but you have to take your sisters and cousins

Sarah: But I don't want to take them

Aunt Melinda: Either that or you're grounded for a month

Sarah: (sighs) I'll be waiting for you in the car

(Once they get to the mall)

Cindy: Hey Sarah, why are they here?

Sarah: I didn't have a choice; it's my punishment for calling them little brats.

Phoebe: But that's what little sisters and cousins are.

Sarah: I know but my Aunt Piper doesn't agree

Billy: What took you so long Sarah?

Sarah: At first my Aunt Piper wouldn't let my go. (hugs him) I haven't seen you in forever Billy (They kiss)

Bella/Wyatt/Quinn: Billy and Sarah sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in a baby carriage

Sarah: You brats. Billy I swear I don't know where they learned that

Bella: We learned it from our babysitter

Sarah: which one?

Wyatt: Vicky

Phoebe: Victoria Clover, as in my older sister, Victoria Clover.

Quinn: Yeah that's her, but we call her Vicky.

Annie: Sarah can we go look in the kid's section, its right next to the juniors

Sarah: Sure, yeah whatever (to her friends) Come on guys

Cindy: Ok I guess we will still be your friend.

Sarah: Thanks, uh where's Wyatt and Bella?

Quinn: (shrugs her shoulder) I don't know. You're supposed to watch us.

Sarah: Well get Annie and then come with me.

Phoebe: Here Cindy and I will stay and watch Quinn and Annie, while you and Billy go find Max and Bella

Sarah: Thanks guys.

Billy: Then let's go

(While Billy and Sarah are walking to find Bella and Wyatt)

Sarah: Oh my, I am a terrible sister and cousin. My Aunt Piper is going to kill me for losing her son.

Billy: Alright, I'll call Wyatt and you call Bella

Sarah: Bella!

Billy: Wy!

Sarah: Isabella!

Billy: Wyatt!

Sarah: Isabella!

Billy: Wyatt!

(10 minutes later)

Sarah: Ok this is clearly not working. What if something happened to them? My Aunt Piper will kill me

Billy: (points to the security desk) Look there is a security guard right there, describe them to him. Like what they look like and what they are wearing.

Sarah: Ok. (To security guard) Excuse me?

Security guard: How can I help you?

Sarah: Have you seen a little girl and little boy that look like this. (Shows him a picture of her sister and cousin) The little girl is Isabella but answers to Bella and she is wearing a bright red and white polka dot shirt with green jeans and the little boy is Wyatt and he is wearing a plaid red and green button up shirt with blue jeans.

Security guard: No I haven't seen, them but I will keep my eye out. May I have your number to contact you?

Sarah: Uh I don't know my number, my phone isn't with me.

Billy: Here take mine, it is 555-2314

Security guard: Thanks

(They walk back to the kids section)

Cindy/Joe: Did you find them?

Billy: No

Annie: Are you ok, Sarah?

Sarah: No Annie I am not I am a terrible sister and cousin

Quinn: No you're not this could have happened to any of us

Sarah: No it could not. Your mom and dad wouldn't lose you and neither would your Aunts.

(10 minutes later Billy's phone rings)

Billy: Hello

Security guard: Hey we found Bella, but Wyatt is still lost

Billy: Ok

(Billy hangs up)

Sarah: What did he say?

Billy: He found Bella and that we should pick her up at the place where we reported her missing

Sarah: Ok what about Wyatt?

Billy: Um they didn't find him

Sarah: Ok

(After they got Bella back)

Sarah: Where's Wyatt, Bella?

Bella: I don't know, he ran off and I went after him. This is my fault

Sarah: No, it's my fault. I should have paid closer attention.

Bella: Ok well I know how to find him. Where is the nearest dressing room?

Sarah: Really now

Bella: No, I'm going to call Auntie Paige so she can sense him.

Sarah: Right over there (Point in the direction)

Bella: Thanks

(Once in the dressing room)

Bella: Auntie Paige

(Paige orbs into the dressing room)

Paige: Yes

Bella: Please don't get mad and don't tell Auntie Pipa, ok?

Paige: I won't I promise, ok

Bella: Sarah lost Wyatt and needs you to sense him.

Paige: Ok

Bella: You're not mad at Sarah

Piper: No, but she will have to tell Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo

Bella: Fine, I'll tell her just sense him

Paige: (focuses on Wyatt) Found him

Bella: Ok let's go

(Paige orbs Bella to where she sense)

Wyatt: Bewwa

Bella: Wy, I was worried about you

Paige: I'm just happy you're safe

Wyatt: Why Auntie Paigy here?

Bella: She helped find you, now let's go back to Sarah.

(Paige orbs to the dressing room and the three of them walk out of the dressing room and Sarah runs to Wyatt)

Sarah: Wyatt!

Max: Sawah, I sowwy

Sarah: It's ok, it's my fault. I should have paid closer attention. Now let's go home

Annie/Quinn: Sounds good to me

(Once they got home and after they ate dinner)

Sarah: Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, can I tell you something and do you promise not to get mad or yell?

Piper: Sure

Leo: Ok

Sarah: Today I lost Bella and Wyatt at the mall, but we found them and I take full responsibility

Leo: Its ok, life happens and I understand that you really didn't want to hang out with them

Sarah: Really?

Piper: Can I tell you a story about the time your mom lost Aunt Phoebe when our whole family took a trip to Disneyland?

Sarah: Really? Sure

Piper: Ok so we went on a ride and five year old, Phoebe was sitting next to Prue and when we got off Phoebe thought it would be a good idea to run ahead and hide and since Prue was walking behind everyone else grams thought she had Phoebe. When they found out she didn't they completely freaked out and started wondering where she could be. But eventually we found her and she was near the front gate, because once she realized she was lost she started walking toward the front of the park , because she figured that we would have to leave and when we did we would see her on the way out. When we found her all was well and she was not harmed in anyway.

Sarah: Thanks for making me not feel so bad.

Piper: Any time kiddo

(1 hour later)

Leo: Alright everyone go to bed

Bella: Uncle Leo, it's my fault Sarah lost me so don't blame her.

Leo: Why?

Bella: When Wy decided to run off I shouldn't have run after him.

Leo: (he just nods his head) What was your favorite present?

Bella: Finding my twin

Leo: (smiles) Alright goodnight princess

Bella: Night night, Uncle Leo.


	5. The new year

(New Year's Eve)

Wyatt: How wong do we have to stay up, mommy?

Piper: Till midnight, buddy

Wyatt: What time now, mommy?

Piper: It's 10:15 pm, buddy

Wyatt: Why taking so long, mommy?

Quinn: Be patient, Wy.

Annie: (yawns) I don't know if I can stay away

Phoebe: Just do the best you can

(About an hour later)

Bella: Wy, Annie try and stay awake

Annie/Wyatt: Huh!

Bella: It's 11:45

Annie/Wyatt: Oh

(Sarah walks in with Billy)

Quinn: Oh him again

Billy: What do you mean?

Bella: Well you're her boyfriend and you always get all, eww!

Leo: You're not allowed to have a boyfriend

Sarah: He is not my boyfriend. He's just a close friend

Bella/Quinn: Then how come you kissed him?

Sarah: Because I hadn't seen him in a long time

Bella/Quinn: right of course

Sarah: It's true

Leo: I believe you

(The countdown)

Annie: Uncle Leo should start the countdown

Leo: Ten!

Piper: Nine!

Phoebe: Eight!

Paige/Richard: Seven!

Billy: Six!

Sarah: Five!

Quinn: Four!

Annie: Three!

Bella: Two!

Wyatt: One!

Everyone: Happy New Year (Sarah and Billy kiss, Piper and Leo kiss, and Paige and Richard)

Leo: Ok bedtime

Wyatt: What no party?

Leo: No this isn't that kind of celebration

Wyatt: Aw nuts!

(The next morning)

Piper: Happy 2013, honey

Leo: Thanks, Pipe

(Piper starts to cry)

Leo: What's wrong?

Piper: I'm just sad that Prue doesn't get to see her nephews and kids grow up.

Leo: It will be ok. She's watching over us.

Piper: I know but it's not the same.

(Sarah and Billy come running down the stairs)

Piper: Good morning you two where are you going

Sarah: To Breakfast

Piper: Ok enjoy

Billy: Thanks we will

(Sarah and Billy walk out the door holding hands)

Piper: So cute, remember when we were like that

Leo: Yep I do. Let's sing "remember when"

Piper: (singing) Remember when I was young and so were you

And time stood still and love was all we knew

You were the first, so was I

We made love and then you cried

Remember when

Leo: (singing) Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk

Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard

We lived and learned, life threw curves

There was joy, there was hurt

Remember when

Piper: (singing) Remember when old ones died and new were born

And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged

We came together, fell apart

And broke each other's hearts

Remember when

Leo: (singing) Remember when the sound of little feet

Was the music we danced to week to week

Brought back the love, we found trust

Vowed we'd never give it up

Remember when

Piper: (singing) Remember when thirty seemed so old

Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone

To where we are, where we've been

Both: Said we'd do it all again

Remember when

Leo: (singing) Remember when we said when we turned gray

When the children grow up and move away

We won't be sad, we'll be glad

For all the life we've had

And we'll remember when

Leo/Piper: (singing) Remember when

Remember when

(Piper starts to cry again)

Leo: You ok, Pipe?

Piper: Yeah, it's just that the song reminded me of all we've been through to be together, and all of what the elders put us through.

Leo: I know its ok, we're together now (hugs Piper) I have to go. Bye

(Leo orbs out)

(Bella, Annie, Quinn and Wyatt come running down the stairs and into the kitchen)

Piper: Good morning or should I say good afternoon

Quinn/Bella: What time is it?

Piper: 11:50 am

Annie: What's for brunch?

Piper: French toast, sausage and bacon

Wyatt: Sounds yummy, mommy

Piper: Bella can you go wake up Aunt Phoebe and Quinn can you go wake up your mommy

Quinn/Bella: Sure

(Quinn and Bella go up stairs to find Phoebe and Paige)

(In Phoebe's room)

Bella: Auntie Phee wake up, its 11: 50 am

Phoebe: Its 11: 50?

Bella: Yep

Phoebe: Oh I have to go, I'm late for work.

(Phoebe runs down the stairs and out the door after she gets dressed)

(In Paige's room)

Quinn: Mommy, its time to wake up, its 11: 50 am

Paige: oh it is

Quinn: yep

Paige: Oh I'm late for my new temp job. Bye sweetie (Paige kisses her daughter's head before getting dressed. The she run down stairs and out the door)

(After Bella and Quinn get back in the kitchen)

Piper: Where are Aunt Phoebe and Paige?

Bella: They got dressed, ran downstairs and out the door.

Piper: Why?

Quinn: My mommy was late for her temp job and...

Bella: And Auntie Phoebe was late for work

Piper: Speaking of being late that reminds me, Wyatt, you're gonna be late for your dentist appointment

Wyatt: Can't we go tomorrow, Mommy?

Piper: No, because your appointment is today Buddy. (To Leo) Leo

(Leo orbs in)

Leo: What I was with a charge?

Piper: I need you to stay with the other kids while I take Wyatt to the dentist.

Leo: Okay

(After Wyatt and Piper leave)

Leo: So what do you want to do?

Quinn: I don't know, Uncle Leo

Bella: We should come up with tard nicknames for each other like on Shaytards the YouTube channel

Leo: Sounds like fun and not dangerous.

Bella: Ok I'll go first. (To Quinn) Quinn, you will be Carebeartard .

Quinn: cool, I love the care bears

Leo: Wait, where's Sarah?

Bella: On a Brunch date with Billy

Uncle Nick: Ok

Quinn: (To Bella) Bella, you are Sassytard.

Bella: Awesome

Leo: Annie, you are Wildtard

Annie: Sweet (To Leo) Uncle Leo, you are Uncletard.

Leo: Now what?

Quinn: Now let's have a conversation using our nicknames

Leo: Ok Carebeartard, what do you want to do?

Quinn: Can we play house, Uncletard?

Leo: Sure as long as everyone else is ok with it

Everyone: Yes!

Leo: Ok

Annie: ok I will be 8

Leo: ok Wildtard, I will be the Uncle of course.

Bella: ok I will be 7

Quinn: And I will be 10

Leo: Ok

(Scene: Bella and Quinn are argue in the living room)

Quinn: Hey that's my doll

Bella: You gave it to me

Quinn: No I didn't you stole it

(Leo walks in)

Leo: Hey what's going on in here?

Quinn: Sassytard stole my doll

Bella: Carebeartard gave it to me

Leo: Carebeartard did you give your doll to Sassytard.

Quinn: Well we were playing a game yesterday and I said 'here you can have this for now'

Leo: well it does sound like you did

Quinn: Ok Sorry Sassytard

Bella: its ok here's your doll, Carebeartard

Quinn: thanks

(5 minutes later, Annie is using her projection to project to different parts of the conservatory.)

Bella: Wildtard, stop that

Annie: Make me, Sassytard. At least I don't get in trouble for giving people sass all the time.

Quinn: Wildtard, I'm gonna call Uncletard

Annie: I don't care, Carebeartard your pretty much a rainbow of sunshine and butterflies

Bella: Ok then. Uncletard!

Leo: Yeah, Sassytard

Bella: Wildtard was making fun of us, and using her power of projection. Don't worry it's on tape. Carebeartard and I set up hidden cameras last week.

Leo: Can I watch?

Bella: Sure

(Bella puts on the tape and they all watch it)

Uncletard: (firmly) Annabelle, did you mean everything you said?

Annie: Every word of it

Uncletard: (Stern voice) Annabelle Kristina Trudeau, get upstairs right now. I will decide on your punishment when Aunt Piper gets home.

(Piper walks in the door with Wyatt)

Piper: I'm home (Walks in on their little game) What is going on here?

Leo: Oh hi honey

Bella: We made up tard nicknames for each other like on the YouTube channel Shaytards. And we were playing a game using our nicknames and Annie aka Wildtard decided to use her power of projection and she made of Quinn and I. We caught it on tape because Quinn and I set up hidden cameras last week.

Piper: We'll talk about the hidden cameras later and I'd like to watch it (Piper watches the tape)

Aunt Melinda: Leo, where's Annie?

Leo: I sent her to her room.

Piper: Girls can I talk to your uncle alone, please.

Quinn/Bella: Sure

(Quinn and Bella walk out of the room)

Leo: So what have you decided?

Piper: I have decided that you should spank her. What she did was totally uncalled for and she shouldn't have been using her power for no real reason. I want the kids to grow up as possible

Leo: I could never do that. I understand that her behavior was inexcusable, but isn't there another way.

Piper: Why not?

Leo: Because when I was 17 my mom and dad went on a business trip and left me in charge of my brother who was 10 and he did something really bad and I forgot what it was, but anyways I spanked him because that's how we were raised and I did it too hard, he went unconscious and by the time I got him to the hospital he was already dead. The worst part is I never forgave myself and I still feel guilty, like I could have done something else or not gone to far.

Piper: I don't know of another way, but if you think of one let me know.

Leo: I did, take away all her electronics, ground her for a week and make her help out with whatever she can. After all she is only six, but she still knows better

Piper: ok

(Leo goes up stairs and the girls walk back in)

Piper: hey girls, want to give me a tard nickname

Bella: Sure, mine is Sassytard

Quinn: Mine is Carebeartard and you can be… Superiortard

Piper: oh cool, why though?

Bella: Because you are a super aunt.

Piper: (smiles) Thanks girls

(Sarah and Billy walk in the door, it is now 1:20)

Piper: Where were you?

Billy: We went out to brunch and then saw a movie

Piper: What movie?

Billy: The Hobbit

Piper: Ok cool

(Bella walks in)

Bella: Hey Superiortard, hey Sarah, hey Billy

Piper: Hello Sassytard

Sarah: What's up with the nicknames? (Thinks for a second) Never mind I don't want to know

(Piper and Bella walk out of the room)

Billy: Hey Sarah let's go back to my place

Sarah: Sounds great let me ask Aunt Piper, she and my Uncle Leo kind of make all the decisions. (To Piper) Aunt Piper, can I go to Billy's house?

Piper: Will his parents be home?

Billy: Yes my parents will be home

Piper: Ok have fun

(Sarah and Billy leave the house. in the car)

Billy: My parents won't actually be home, they died last year and my Aunt Lynne became a drunken addict

Sarah: Oh I'm sorry

Billy: Yeah me too

(To be continued)


	6. Leo's quest part 1

**(Back at the house in Annie's room)**

**Leo: Annie**

**Annie: Yeah have you decided?**

**Leo: yes**

**Annie: what did you decide?**

**Leo: We decided to ground you for one week and you have to help us when we tell you to**

**Annie: No!**

**Leo: You deserve it for what you said and for using you power when a demon didn't even attack**

**Annie: Ok Uncle Leo**

**(Annie and Leo walk downstairs)**

**Annie: Bella, Quinn, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for making fun of you?**

**Bella/Quinn: We accept your apology, Annie**

**Annie: I'm glad**

**(2 months later, In Bella's room)**

**Bella: Uncle Leo! Uncle Leo! Guess what day it is?!**

**Leo: March 5**

**Bella: Yes but no**

**Leo: I thought it was March 5. Isn't March 5?**

**Paige: Yes it is**

**Bella: No it's more special than that**

**Leo: What's more special than March 5?**

**Bella: My birthday!**

**Leo: Oh yeah I got you something**

**Bella: what is it?**

**Leo: Look under the bed**

**(Bella pulls a box out from under the bed and opens it)**

**Bella: Thank you, Uncletard and Auntie Paigy. I love them, they're the blonde bitty twins I asked for.**

**Leo/Paige: You're welcome**

**Bella: I'm going to name them Lacey Marie and Logan Carter.**

**(Bella walks downstairs with Paige and Leo. Paige and Bella are talking in the conservatory after breakfast)**

**Bella: Auntie Paige, I have an idea?**

**Paige: What is it?**

**Bella: I overheard Uncletard talking to Superiortard about how he couldn't spank Annie and I know how to help him. We need to send him back in time to the day of his greatest pain. The day his younger brother died.**

**Paige: Right so he can learn why his brother died, and why it had to happen.**

**Bella: Eggxactly**

**Paige: It's exactly**

**Bella: I know I was being funny**

**(In the attic)**

**Leo: You wanted to talk to me**

**Paige: Bella and I want to help you forgive yourself**

**Leo: Excuse me**

**Paige: We are going to take you back to your day of greatest pain**

**Leo: the day my brother died**

**Paige: Exactly**

**Leo: Ok then we'd have to call Clyde**

**Paige: Clyde get down here right now, you are an appalling donkey. And you're mother is a greasy substance and she smells bad too.**

**(Clyde comes)**

**Clyde: Paige what do you need**

**Paige: I need you to take Leo back to the day of his greatest pain. I will be his guide.**

**Clyde: Alright (A door appears) you sure you want to do this, Leo?**

**Leo: Yeah I need to.**

**(Walks through the door and ends up in 1941 and is seventeen again)**

**17 year old Leo: Mom, Dad do you have to leave?**

**Mom: Yes Leo we've been over this. It's for a business trip**

**Leo: Can't you leave us with a babysitter?**

**Christopher: It will be too costly**

**Leo: Can't you bring out Cammie the bear?**

**Mom: Leo don't be ridiculous. You don't need him any more**

**Leo: Yes, believe me I do.**

**Paige: Leo, you can't change the past**

**Leo: Yes I can**

**Christopher: Who are you talking to, Leo?**

**Leo: No one. Mom, dad please believe me I am not responsible enough to take on this task. Can't you just have one of your friends come in and check on us every once in awhile?**

**Christopher: Oh alright, since you are this worried, Aunt Matilda can stay with you.**

**Leo: (hugs his dad) Thanks dad, I really do feel so much better now.**

**(After Leo's Mom and Dad leave and Matilda shows up, Paige and Leo walk to another room)**

**Paige: You know you can't change the past**

**Leo: Too late**

**Paige: If the angel of death is after your brother, he will get him. Destiney always gets its way.**

**Leo: Well I can't just do nothing**

**(5 minutes later)**

**Matilda: Leo where is your brother, James?**

**Leo: I don't know**

**Matilda: Well we should go find him.**

**(Then they hop in the car to find James, but while listening to the news they hear that James is arrested for breaking and entering)**

**Matilda: What you finally say something that I am interested in and that's it.**

**Leo: Calm down Aunt Matilda there must be some mistake. James would never break in and enter.**

**Matilda: Leonardo!**

**Leo: What he wouldn't. I know my brother.**

**Aunt Matilda: Well we will find out.**

**(Then they head over to the jail and there in the jail cell they see James)**

**Matilda: I guess you were wrong**

**Leo: (Sighs and says nothing)**

**Matilda: Alright officer how much is the bail?**

**Officer: 2000 dollars**

**Matilda: (writes a check and hands it to the officer) Alright here's a check.**

**(Leo walks over to James cell)**

**Leo: James, I am so disappointed in you. I didn't expect you to do something like this.**

**James: I was mad at mom and dad.  
>Leo: Why were you mad at mom and dad?<strong>

**James: Because Leo they are always leaving us.**

**Leo: James, I used to feel that way too, but that doesn't mean you go out and get yourself arrested.**

**James: I know, but when it has been bottling up inside of you for years, suddenly you just burst and you don't know what to do. **

**Leo: Yeah you are always so quiet, why?**

**James: Because I just am.**

**Leo: You never used to be.**

**James: Well some things change.**

**Leo : James what's wrong?**

**James: Nothing****  
>Leo: Alright let's go then.<strong>

**(Once they get back home, Matilda cooks dinner and Paige and Leo talk about his issue with wanted to save his brother)**

**Paige: Why do you want to save him so bad?**

**Leo: Because he's my little brother.**

**Paige: But you can't change the past. Who knows what will happen to you?**

**Leo: I don't care. I just want him to live.**

**Paige: Remember how Grams had to experience her husband dying so that she could become a demon killer. Just like you have to go through this.**

**Leo: But that doesn't change the fact that I want to save him.**

**Paige: I know**

**(In the Kitchen)**

**Matilda:(yells) Leo, James, dinner! **

**Leo: (yells) Ok**

**Matilda: (yells) James! Dinner!****  
>Leo: (yells) He's coming, I'll get him<strong>

**(Leo runs down the stairs after going to James' room)**

**Leo: Aunt Matilda, James is gone**

**Matilda: I'll go turn on the car.**

**Leo: No, I have a feeling we won't find him alive. Call the cops.**

**Matilda: Why do you have that feeling?**

**Paige: You can't tell her**

**Leo: I won't.**

**Matilda: Leo, who are you talking to?**

**Leo: No one. I just had a very real dream that James was going to die..**

**Matilda: Alright.**

**( Matilda calls the police)**

**Police: what's your emergency?**

**Matilda: I would like to report a missing eleven year old boy, James Wyatt.**

**Police: He got arrested earlier, right?**

**Matilda: Yeah **

**Police: Has he been missing for 48 hours?**

**Matilda: No**

**Police: Call back when he has been missing for 48 hours.**

**Matilda: what?**

**Police: I'll keep my eye out though**

**Matilda: Can I talk to Inspector MCcoy?**

**Police: Sure**

**(In the background)  
>Police:r MCcoy, phone<strong>

**(Inspector MCcoy comes to the phone)**

**Inspector MCcoy: Hello**

**Matilda: Hey, Shaun, James Wyatt is missing. **

**Inspector MCcoy: Ok he will be my top priority, and I'll keep my eye out for him**

**Matilda: Thanks bye.**

**(Hangs up)**

**Leo: What did Inspector MCcoy say?**

**Matilda: He is making it his top priority.**

**(Back in 2013)**

**Sarah: Why aren't they back yet?**

**Piper: Be patient**

**Sarah: Fine can I help with dinner?**

**Piper: Sure**

**Sarah: what's for dinner?  
>Piper: fried chicken bites cooked carrots and rice.<strong>

**Sarah: Yum, my favorite**

**Piper: And for dessert do you wanna help me make flan.**

**Sarah Do I? Of course I do.**

**(Back in 1941 the next week)**

**Matilda's phone: ring ring ring**

**Matilda: Hello**

**Inspector MCcoy: Hello Matilda**

**Matilda: Oh hey Shaun**

**Shaun: we found James Wyatt.**

**Matilda: Alright I'll come get him**

**Shaun: No don't, he's dead.**

**Matilda: (Cries into the phone)**

**Shaun: Are you ok? **

**Matilda: Yeah**

**Shaun: This case is pretty popular. Would you be ok to answer some questions?**

**Matilda: Yeah**

**Shaun: Bye, see you so**

**Matilda: Okay bye**

**(Matilda hangs up and Leo hears Matilda crying)**

**Leo: Are you ok?**

**Matilda: Yeah**

**Leo: No, you're not. You're crying. Why are you crying?**

**Matilda: Alright. They found James, he's dead**

**Leo: You're lying **

**(Leo runs out of the house)**

**(Back in 2013) **

**Bella: Where are they, it's been a week? **

**Piper: I don't know, I'm starting to worry**

**Bella: Me too**

**(Wyatt and Quinn walk in ) **

**Wyatt: Mommy, where's daddy?**

**Quinn: Yeah Aunt Piper, where's my mommy and Uncle Leo?**

**Piper: They're still on the quest, kiddos.**

**Wyatt/Quinn: Oh **

**(Back in 1941)**

**Paige: Leo, what are you doing? Are you trying to get arrested just like your brother did? **

**Leo: No! **

**Paige: Then what are you doing?**

**Leo: Putting up a sign in this forest. It was our favorite place to hangout.**

**Paige: That's illegal.**

**Leo: whatever (Walks away)**

**Paige:(Follows) Where are you going now?**

**Leo: Too find out if my little brother is really dead.**

**(To Be Continued)**


	7. Leo returns home part 2

(At the police station in 1941, Leo is there)

Police 1: Get me a body bag.

Police 2: Alright

Police 1: Put him in the morgue

Police 2: Alright

Leo: James, James where are you?

Inspector MCcoy: Leo, relax your brother is dead.

Leo: How do you expect me to relax? My brother is dead, which is my fault and my parents are gone.

Inspector MCcoy: Leo, it is not your fault, Unless you killed him

Leo: Do I look like I could be a killer? I miss him terribly. I'm a wreck

Inspector MCcoy: I'm sorry but there was nothing you could do.

Leo: There is one thing, I will look through everyone that has a grudge on us and everyone we know to find out who killed my little brother.

Inspector MCcoy: Leave that to the Police, Leo.

Leo: Never! (Runs toward the door to leave)

Inspector MCcoy: Leo! Leo

(In 1941 at Leo's house. Paige and Leo are talking

Paige: Leo, I know it hurts, but it will get better and the only way to get back to your kids and wife is to accept that this is all for a reason.

Leo: (While crying) But I don't want to

Paige: You have to, I know you can. And I know accepting it doesn't make it better, but the support of your family will.

Leo: I know

Paige: Remember your brother is in a better place now, and he won't have to suffer in the hands on whoever killed him.

(Leo and Paige are back in 2013)

Quinn: Uncletard! Mommy! You're back

Bella: Uncletard! Auntie Paigy! You're back

Leo: Hey Munchkin, hey Bells

Paige: Hey Sweetie, hey Bells

Piper: Hey sis, welcome home yang

Leo: (kisses Piper) Great to see you yin

Piper: Do I want to know what took you so long?

Leo: No/ Paige: Yes

Piper: which is it?

Paige: Leo tried to change the past.

Piper: how and why?  
>Paige: The how is a long story, the why is to save his brother. But he couldn't<p>

Piper: Ok

Leo: Where's the other kids?

Piper: Good question. Wyatt and Chris are napping. They were exhausted after going to the park today. Bella and Quinn, can you see if Sarah is in the house somewhere?

Bella/Quinn: Sure

(15 minutes later)

Bella/Quinn: Auntie Piper, she's not here

Leo: What, Pipe you lost Sarah?

Piper: No!

Leo: Then where is she?

Piper: Probably with Billy, but she didn't tell me first.

Leo: Call her. Wait where is Annie?

Piper: Annie is helping Phoebe organize her office then she is having a sleepover with Paloma.

Leo: Ok

(With Sarah and Billy at Billy's house)

Sarah's Phone: ring ring ring

Sarah: It's my Aunt, turn off the music

Billy: Ok, I'll be quiet too.

Sarah: Hello

Piper: Hey Sarah, where are you?

Sarah: At the library

Piper: Ok

Sarah: Bye (Hangs up)

(At the manor)

Piper: She's at the library

Leo: Ok

Quinn: I don't believe her.

Leo: What do you know?

Quinn: Nothing, can I call you guys have to be quiet or she won't tell me her location.

(Sarah and Billy at Billy's house)

Sarah's phone: ring ring ring(Billy reaches for the radio)

Sarah: Don't bother it's just Quinn.

Billy: Ok

Sarah: Hello, Quinn

Quinn: Where are you? I won't tell, I promise.

Sarah: Alright, I'm at Billy's.

Quinn: Ok bye (Hangs up)(To Leo, Piper, and Paige) She's at Billy's.

Piper: I told her she couldn't see him today

Leo: I told her to never see him again

Paige: I don't agree with either of you, she's only 11 and it's not like they are going to have sex. Gosh, don't be so over dramatic. I think it's cute

Quinn: I agree with mommy

Bella: Yeah I agree with Auntie Paige and Quinn

Piper: (laughs slightly and jokes) Traitors

(Sarah and Billy at Billy's house)

Billy: What was that about?

Sarah: I better get home, she probably told. That backstabbing little cousin.

(At the manor, Phoebe and Annie walk in the front door)

Phoebe: I'm home.

Annie: Me too, Paloma got sick.

Piper: Oh honey, I'm sorry I know you were looking forward to it.

Annie: It's ok. It's not your fault

Phoebe: Is dinner ready, I'm hungry

Annie: Yeah me too

( 5 minutes later, Sarah walks in the front door)

Sarah: I'm home

Leo: (in overprotective mode) You are grounded till the end of the century and I never want to you to see Billy again.

Sarah: But...

Piper: Don't lose temper, Leo.

Leo: Ok

Piper: That punishment doesn't apply to Sarah until you listen to this song.

Leo: Ok

Piper: (singing) It wasn't very long ago

My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick

When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick

But he was wrong and honey you are too

Sarah looks at Billy like I still look at you

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way

She's gonna marry that boy someday

Leo: Ok. Sarah you are grounded for a month and you can't see Billy while you are grounded.

Sarah: Ok Uncle Leo

Piper: Great work, honey.

Leo: Thanks you were right.

Piper: I know, let's go eat.

Leo: Sounds good.

(The next morning)

Annie: Uncletard for summer there is a sleepaway camp that I want to go to. Can I go?

Leo: Ask your Aunt Piper

Piper: Ask me what?

Annie: This summer there is a sleepaway camp that my school is going to. Can I go, please?

Piper: Um sure, I don't see why not.

Annie: Thank you so much, Auntie Piper

Piper: Ask Bella if she wants to go to?

Bella: No!

Piper: Why not?

Bella: I am afraid to sleep away from home for a week?Can you help me?

Piper: Ask Aunt Phoebe?

Phoebe: Ask me what?

Leo: Why does everyone keeping walking in when they hear their name?

Phoebe: What?

Leo: Nevermind

Phoebe: Ok, so ask me what?

Piper: Bella is afraid to go to a sleepaway camp, can you help?

Phoebe: Sure, when she gets home from school.

Bella: alright

Aunt Melissa: Hurry kids you don't want to be late on your last day.

(On the bus, Bella sits down and Trey sits down next to her)

Trey: Hey Bella  
>Bella: Oh hey Trey, I didn't see you there.<p>

Trey: So what are you doing on Friday. I was thinking you would want to hang out at the mall or go to the movies?

Bella: I would love that, but I have to ask my aunt and uncle.

Trey: Ok, here's my number so you can call me (Hands her a piece of paper with his number).

Bella: Thanks

(At school)

Annie: Bella

Bella: yeah Annie

Annie: What was Trey doing sitting next to you on the bus?

Bella: He asked to if I wanted to go to the movies

Annie: Cool

(At home when Bella and Annie get home)

Bella/Annie: I'm home

Piper: How was school?

Bella/Annie: Good

Annie: I'm gonna finish my homework

Bella: I finished mine at lunch recess

Aunt Melinda: So Bella, anything interesting happen or anything you want to share.

Bella: No

(Phoebe walks in)

Phoebe: So Bella, who's the boy my little niece has a crush on?

Bella: What boy?

Piper: (protectively) Yeah what boy?

Bella: There is no boy.

Piper: Alright

(Later after Bella finishes her homework)

Bella: Auntie Pipa on Friday can I go to the movies with a friend and then we are going to the mall. And his mommy will be there obviously.

Piper: What friend?

Bella: Trey, his name is Trey.

Piper: (smiles) Oh Trey he's a nice buy. Yeah you can go.

(To Be Continued)


	8. Bella and Trey's playdate

Bella: Auntie Phee, can I have some advice?

Phoebe: Sure Bell

Bella: There's this boy that I like, but everytime I get near him I get all nervous.

Phoebe: (protective) What boy? What's his name? I'm gonna kill him.

Bella: (smiles) Auntie Phee, you will not kill him. His name is Trey, and he is really nice.

Phoebe: Ok, well then does he like you too?

Bella: I think so

Phoebe: Then just be yourself.

Bella: Thanks

(On Friday)

(Trey knocks on the door and Leo answers)

Leo: Hello and you must be Trey, I've heard so much about you

Trey: Yeah, is Bella ready yet.

Bella: I'm ready (She yells as she runs down the stairs wearing black leggings under purple shorts and a green tank top with a jean jacket over it)

Trey: (blushes) Bella, you look really cute

Bella: (smiles) Thanks Trey.

Leo: Bye Sassytard

Bella: (smiles because he used her nickname) Bye Uncletard, thanks for everything, I love you so much.

Leo: (smiles because she used his nickname) I love you too Sassytard.

(And walks out the door with Trey)

Trey: My momma is driving us obviously

Bella: Cool

Trey: What was with the nicknames back there?

Bella: We just made them up for each other a few months ago.

Trey: Cool, I like how close you are to your Aunts and Uncles.

Bella: It's not like I have a choice.

Trey: What do you mean? What about your parents? Where are they?

Bella: My daddy died when I was three, and my mommy died when I was four.

Trey: Oh I'm sorry

Bella: It's ok, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault, it just is. My Auntie Piper tells me that a lot.

Trey: That's awesome, she seems nice. I can't wait to meet her

Bella: The one you will really enjoy meeting is my Auntie Phoebe.

Trey: Oh, she has that column, Ask Phoebe

Bella: Yep that's her, she's my favorite aunt.

(At the mall)

Mrs. Jackson: So, Trey, what movie do you and Bella want to see?

Bella: Um we could see The Great and Powerful Oz. Is that ok, Trey?

Trey: Sure, it looks interesting

Mrs. Jackson: Ok (To ticket teller) Two tickets to Great Gatsby, please.(And hands him the money)

ticket teller: (Hands them the ticket) Here you go

Mrs. Jackson: Thanks (To Trey and Bella) Want any snacks?

Bella: Let's eat after the movie.

Trey: Ok

(After the movie)

Bella: That movie was awesome, right Trey?

Trey: Yeah totally. Where do you want to eat, Bells?

Bella: Um how about CPK. Is that ok, Mrs. Jackson

Mrs. Jackson: Of course

Trey: Cool, I love that place.

Bella: Ok

(At the restaurant)

Hostess: How many?

Mrs. Jackson: One adult and two kids

Hostess: Right this way. A server will be over soon to take your order. (Hostess leaves)

Trey: Isn't this awesome?

Bella: Yep

Trey: Have you decided?

Bella: Yep you?

Trey: Yeah

Server: Are you ready to order?

Mrs. Jackson : Yeah, Bella you order first

Bella: Ok, I will have fettuccine alfredo

Trey: And I will have the pepperoni pizza

Mrs. Jackson: And I will have a hawaiian pizza

Server: And to drink?

Trey: Can I have lemonade?

Bella: Can I have a shirley temple?

Mrs. Jackson: I'm fine with water (hands the server her menu)

Server: Ok

(Once the food came)

Trey: Is your food good?

Bella: Yeah, wanna bite?

Trey: Sure

Bella: Can I have a bite of yours?

Trey: Sure

Bella/Trey: Mmm good

(Once dinner is over and Mrs. Jackson payed)

Trey: Thanks momma

Bella: Yeah thanks Mrs. Jackson

Mrs. Jackson: You're welcome. Do you wanna kids do some shopping?

Bella: Yep

Trey: Sure

Mrs. Jackson: Where you like to go

Bella: Claire's.

Mrs. Jackson: Do you want to go to any stores, Trey?

Trey: Sure how about See's candy?

Mrs. Jackson: Alright, we'll go to Claire's first.

(Once they were done shopping)

Bella: Thanks for everything, Mrs. Jackson and Trey, thanks for a wonderful night

Trey: You're welcome

(In the car, outside of Bella's house)

Bella: Bye, I had a wonderful night, Trey

Trey: Me too (leans over and kisses her on the cheek

Bella: (blushes) Bye (Gets out of the car)

(The next day, Paige, Richard and Quinn are at the hospital because Paige is giving birth.)

(After the baby is born, Quinn and Richard walk into Paige's hospital room)

Quinn: Mommy, can I see my little sibling?

Paige: Of course you can see your little sister. Daddy can lift you on the bed.

Quinn: Ok, what's her name? (Richard lifts his older daughter onto the bed places her next to Paige)

Paige: Her name is Molly Francesca Halliwell

Quinn: That's a pretty name, Mommy. (looks at Molly, who is in Paige's arms) Hi Molly, I'm your big sister, Quinn.

Richard: I guess you love your little sister.

Quinn: (nods) I love her a lot, Daddy.

(A few hours later, Paige and Quinn go home to the Halliwell manor and everyone oohs and awws over the baby.)


End file.
